Anthems
by WykedOne1979
Summary: What the kids come up with


Anthems

New Directions

It was a Monday afternoon when Mr. Shue walked into the choir room smiling and "announced that we will be working on Anthems today and this week."

Puck: What is an anthem?  
>Brittney; It is a blanket<p>

Mr. Shue: Close but no. It is praising and declaring loyalty to something. I will be picking an anthem that we might want to use at Regional's. All the kids sat and thought or talked to each other about what songs that they wanted to sing and so on. Sam came in Tuesday morning looking different and he told Mr. Shue that he had a song that he wanted to sing.

Sam: this song goes out to; well they know who they are. I am going to sing Justin Bieber's song: "Baby"

Ohh wooaah (3x)  
>You know you love me,I know you care<br>Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
>You want my love, You want my heart<br>And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
>Were just friends, What are you saying<br>Said theres another, Look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
>And I was like<br>Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
>Like baby, baby, baby noo<br>Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
>I thought you'd always be mine mine<p>

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
>Like baby, baby, baby noo<br>Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
>I thought you'd always be mine,mine (oh oh)<p>

For you, I would have done whatever  
>And I just can't believe, we ain't together<br>And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you  
>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring<br>And i'm in pieces, Baby fix me  
>And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream<p>

I'm going down, down, down, down  
>And I just cant believe my first love would be around.<p>

And I'm like  
>Baby, baby, baby ohh<br>Like baby, baby, baby noo  
>Like baby, baby, baby ohh<br>I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
>Like baby, baby, baby noo<br>Like baby, baby, baby ohhh  
>I thought youd always be mine, mine<p>

Luda  
>When I was 13, I had my first love,<br>There was nobody that compared to my baby,  
>And nobody came between us or could ever come above<br>She had me goin' crazy,  
>Oh I was starstruck,<br>She woke me up daily,  
>Don't need no Starbucks.<br>She made my heart pound,  
>And skip a beat when I see her in the street and,<br>At school on the playground,  
>But I really wanna see her on the weekend,<br>She know she got me gazin',  
>Cuz she was so amazin',<br>And now my heart is breakin',  
>But I just keep on sayin'…<p>

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
>Like baby, baby, baby noo<br>Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
>I thought youd always be mine, mine<p>

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
>Like baby, baby, baby noo<br>Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
>I thought youd always be mine, mine<p>

(I'm gone)  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah (6x)<br>(Now Im all gone, now im all gone, now im all gone)  
>Gone, gone, gone,(gone)<br>I'm gone.

Sam walked over to Rachel when he was done and kissed her in front of the whole gang. Finn didn't look to happy about it, but oh well…

Mr. Shue, "who is next?"  
>Lauren raised her hand and said; "I am, I guess"<br>She sashayed up to the font of the class. I am going to sing, "I know what Boys like" Brittney and Santana I need your help and Puck get ur axe and let's do this."

Boys, boys  
>He you wanna know something?<br>Boys, boys  
>Boys like girls<p>

I know what boys like  
>I know what guys want<br>I know what boys like  
>I've got what boys want<br>Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh

I know what boys like  
>I know what guys want<br>I seem them looking (looking)

I make them want me  
>I like to tease them<br>And they want to touch me  
>I never let them<p>

I know what boys like  
>I know what guys want<br>I know what boys like  
>Boys like, boys like me<p>

I got my cat moves  
>That so upsets them<br>Zippers and buttons  
>Fun to frustrate them<br>They get so angry  
>Like pouty children<br>Denied their candy  
>I laugh right at them<p>

I know what boys like  
>I know what guys want<br>I know what boys like  
>I've got what boys want<br>Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh

I know what boys like  
>I got what boys want<br>I know what boys like  
>Boys like, boys like, boys like me<p>

[ From: . ]

I think you're special  
>I might let you<br>You're so much different  
>I might let you<br>There's no one like you  
>I might let you<br>Or would you like that?  
>I might let you<br>Sucker!

Boys, b-b-boys  
>Boys, b-b-b-boys<p>

G-g-g-g-got what boys want  
>G-g-g-got<p>

I know what boys like  
>I know what guys want<br>I know what boys like  
>I've got what boys want<br>Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh

I know what boys like  
>I got what boys want<br>I know what boys like  
>Boys like, boys like, boys like me<p>

I know what boys like  
>I got what boys want<br>I know what boys like  
>Boys like, boys like, boys like me<p>

Yeah, I know what boys like  
>Come on girls, you know what they like<br>It ain't no secret

I know what boys like  
>I know what guys want<br>I know what boys like  
>I've got what boys want<br>Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh

When the girls were done, Puck kissed Lauren and whispered, "good job baby girl"

Puck stayed up front because he knew he would be singing next with the Sam, Mike and Artie. Finn wasn't invited to sing because he is being a "jerk off" and he thinks that Justin Bieber is lame and has no talent.

Artie, "we are doing this song for our lady loves. It is called, somebody to Love"

Ohhhhh ohoooooo  
>For you i'd write a syphoney!<p>

I'd tell the violin  
>It's time to sink a swim<br>Watchn' play for yaaaa!

For you i'd be  
>Wohaaa<br>But in a thousand miles just get you where you are

Step to the beat of my heart.  
>I don't need a whole lot<br>But for you I need I

I'd rather give you the world  
>Or we can share mine!<br>I know that I won't be the first one given you all this attention

But Baby listen,

I just need somebody to love

I-I  
>I don't need to much<p>

Just need Somebody to love.  
>(just need sombody to love)<p>

I don't need nothing else,  
>I promise girl I swear.<br>I just need somebody to love.

(I need somebody I-I need somebody  
>I need somebody I-I need somebody)<p>

Everyday I bring the sun around,  
>I sleep away the clouds.<br>Smile for me (Smile for me)

I would take,  
>Every second,<br>Every single time spend it like my last dime.  
>Step to the beat of my heart.<p>

I don't need a whole lot  
>But for you I need I<br>I'd rather give you the world  
>Or we can share mine!<p>

I know I won't be the first one,  
>Given you all this attention.<br>Baby listen!  
><strong>Justin Bieber Somebody To Love lyrics found on .<strong>

I just need somebody to love,  
>I don't need nothing else,<br>I promise girl I swear.  
>I just need somebody to love.<p>

(Repeat 2)  
>I need somebody,<br>I-I need somebody,  
>I need somebody,<br>I-I need somebody.

(Somebody to loooove, somebody to looove.)

I just need somebody to love.

And you can have it all,  
>Anything you want.<br>I can bring you, give you,  
>The finer things yeah!<p>

But what I really want,  
>I can't find 'cause,<br>Money can't find me.  
>Somebody to love.<p>

Ohhhhh Whoaaaa

Find me somebody to love oohhh.

I need somebody to love,  
>I-I don't need to much<br>Just somebody to love.  
>Somebody to love.<p>

I don't need nothing else,  
>I promise girl I swear,<br>I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody,  
>I-I need somebody,<br>I need somebody,  
>I-I need somebody.<p>

I need somebody,  
>I-I need somebody,<br>I need somebody,  
>(I swear I just need somebody to love)<br>I-I need somebody.

Oh Oh.

I just need somebody to love.

When the boys were done there was one last person that wanted to sing. Santana walked up front and looked kind of nervous but she smiled and said that she was going to sing, "Who says"

I wouldn't want to be anybody else

( Eh! )

You made me insecure  
>Told me I wasn't good enough<br>But who are you to judge  
>When you're a diamond in the rough<br>I'm sure you got some things  
>You'd like to change about yourself<br>But when it comes to me  
>I wouldn't want to be anybody else<p>

La na na  
>La na na<p>

I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

La na na na na na na na na!  
>La na na na na na na na na!<p>

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>( C'mon! )

Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<br>Who says

[Selena Gomez - Verse 2]

It's such a funny thing  
>How nothing's funny when it's you<br>You tell 'em what you mean  
>But they keep whiting out the truth<p>

It's like a work of art  
>That never gets to see the light<br>Keep you beneath the stars  
>Won't let you touch the sky<p>

[ From: . ]

La na na na na na na na na!  
>La na na na na na na na na!<p>

I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

La na na na na na na na na!  
>La na na na na na na na na!<p>

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon

[Chorus]

Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<p>

Who says  
>Who says you're not start potential<br>Who says you're not presidential  
>Who says you can't be in movies<br>Listen to me, listen to me  
>Who says you don't pass the test<br>Who says you can't be the best  
>Who said, who said<br>Won't you tell me who said that  
>( Yeah, WHO SAID! )<p>

Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<br>Who says(x2)

They all stood up when she was finished and Mr. Shue said, " we have our song for Regional's"


End file.
